A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City
by Chi the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: What if the train ended up somewhere else? Read to find out.This is my first fanfic.
1. A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 1

A Drop Dead Day in Wombat city

By: Cecilia Javier

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil 2 or 3 so don't sue me.

Prologue:This story takes place in the train where Leon, Claire, and Sherry are when suddenly thetrain stops in a mysterious city also known to be known to be controlled by Umbrella…

"Hey Leon why'd we stop?" Claire asked as she held on to her grenade launcher."I don't know Claire but I guess the train lost power." Leon said as he busted down the door but there were seven zombies in front of the door.Leon reacted quickly by shooting each and every one of their heads."Just call me Rambo." Leon said as he wiped the zombie blood off his face. "Yeah right." Claire said as she hit his head. "Ouch!" "Claire, Leon where are we and where are we going?" Sherry said. "Um I don't know where we are but we have to get out of here by…going through this strange city." Leon replied. "I guess so. Let's get going!" Claire said as she started walking."Yahoo! Die you stupid zombie! Good dog Shadow! Let's go!" It was some mysterious voice that alarmed Leon, Claire, and Sherry."There must be another survivor! Claire we gotta go find him!" Leon said as Claire and Sherry followed after him.

"Hey Shadow want some?" The mysterious boy said as he gave a piece of bread to his loyal, trusty dog, Shadow.I wonder where my dad is. He promised me he would come back to me when he's done killing the zombies.But he's never come back.Good thing dad trained me and Shadow how to survive out here with these undead monsters, the boy thought as he ate more bread."Come on Shadow let's go." "Bark bark!!!" But then there were two zombies.Then the boy jumped on the zombie's head and sliced it off with his machete.His dog was biting the other zombie's legs off and when they came off he bit its head off."Phew!! Good job Shadow! Now let's get going!" The boy said as he turned the corner of the ally way but as he did…there was Leon, Claire, and Sherry looking for him!"Hey kid where are you!!??" Leon said as he stopped running and took a deep breath."I'm not a kid!" the boy said as he came out of the darkness of the alleyway."Bar bark bark!!!" "Calm down Shadow!" the boy said as he held back his dog."What's your name and where are we?" Sherry asked."My name is Marc and I'm looking for my dad.Your in Wombat City." Marc said as he looked at Sherry."Who exactly is your dad?" Claire asked as she knelt to see his face."My dad's name is Alan, Alan Mikhail.He's an Umbrella mercenary.Umbrella owns Wombat City.""Don't worry we'll find your father.But do you know if he was with anyone else?" Leon said. Marc replied, "Yeah he went with two other people named Carlos and Nicholai.My mother and I were instructed to stay home but while we were shopping the zombies came.They took mom's life.Shadow and I were left to fend for each other but luckily we found you three. "Marc started crying so Claire hugged him told him it was going to be OK.Marc hugged her back and said thanks and then he let Claire go."Well we can't stick around here forever so let's get a move on!" Leon said.So they were off.But while they were six zombies appeared!Claire took out her Colt SAA and shot two of them down.Leon took out his shotgun and shot two zombies heads off.But then fifteen more came out!"Move out everyone!"Marc said."Bark bark!"So Sherry, Claire, and Leon moved behind a dumpster and huddled together.The he threw a grenade and jumped by them with Shadow.BBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!Zombie guts were flying everywhere!"Hey Marc that was cool." Sherry said as she nudged him a bit."Thanks Sherry." Marc said as he blushed."Aren't they so cute, Leon?" Claire whispered in his ear."Yeah, but I wonder if there are other survivors." Leon said.But Sherry and Marc were talking about each other's troubled lives."Sorry 'bout your dad Sherry." "It's alright Claire will take care of me. But I hope your dad is OK. But I really like your dog Shadow. He's really cool.""Thanks.I've had Shadow since I was five."Marc said as he laid his head against the dumpster they took cover with."Do you know what time it is Marc?""Well it's about 11:00 PM.**Yawn** I think you should be getting to sleep. I'll watch out for you." Marc said as he stood up and guarded Sherry by staying by the dumpster.But Marc ended up sleeping by Sherry and Shadow while Claire and Leon were across from them against the other dumpster.

**Morning**

Sherry awoke by herself with Shadow.Leon, Claire, and Marc were heard shooting or yelling in the distance but also with a couple of moans or groans.The other side of the dumpster also had a couple of moans and groans…

To be continued…

** **

** **

****


	2. A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 2

A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 2By: Cecilia Javier

Disclaimer: I don't own RE2 or RE3 so you can't sue me.

Last time we left Marc, Sherry, Leon, Claire, and Shadow, they were under attack by zombies…

Sherry got up from the dumpster and ran a little ahead of the zombies.Luckily, Shadow was there to help her and there were two zombies that Shadow had seen and attacked."Thanks Shadow," Sherry said as she kneeled down and hugged Shadow who saved her life.Shadow and Sherry walked around to see where the others went.

"Yeah that was awesome!" Marc said as he put his machete away."Claire, Marc we have to go see how Sherry and Shadow are!" "SHERRY!" Marc said as he ran to the dumpster where they left Sherry and Shadow.Leon and Claire caught up to Marc and he was just standing there with his head down.By the dumpster were a couple of dead zombies."Oh my gosh where did she go!?" Claire said, "We have to find them, Leon, Marc."So they were off to find Shadow and Sherry.

"Oh Shadow I'm scared!" Sherry managed to say as she walked in the dangerous streets of Wombat city, but then there were gunshots about 30 feet away.So Shadow sniffed out the gunshots and there was a… well a person.They looked like they were eleven years old.They were wearing a black sweater with RPD on the center.They were wearing a black cap backwards, which read RPD on the front.They were wearing a black pair of pants with a black pair of pants with a black pair of army boots.They were holding a berretta in their hand and shooting zombies with it and once in a while would reload it with bullets.When they were finished shooting the zombies Sherry asked, "Who are you and are you a girl or a boy?" "The name's Cecilia. Call me Chi chi and I'm a girl.""Bark bark!" "Whoa doggy I'm not going to hurt you hehehehe." "His name's Shadow and I'm Sherry. But have you seen three people pass by here?" "No, but if I did I'd probably follow them. So are you looking for those three?" "Yep." BANG! "Did you here that Sherry, it's a gunshot." "Well let's go find it!"But as when they turned a corner there was a zombie dog!"Holy crud!" Chi chi said as she took out her berretta and shot the dog three times and it bled to death."That was close! Phew!""Hey Chi chi you didn't have to get all scared." "Um yeah Sherry whatever." Chi chi said as she turned reloaded her berretta and there was Sherry just standing there dumbfounded."Hello? Sherry? Earth to Sherry." Chi chi waved her hand in front of Sherry and Shadow charged at the thing Sherry was staring at."Shadow? –Chi chi turns around and there's Tyrant but with no trench coat and much stronger than before- um um um." Chi chi takes out her berretta and starts shooting Tyrant."Sherry run!" Chi chi said and got hit by Tyrant. Chi chi moaned a bit but got back up and sees Tyrant about to throw Shadow onto a wall. "AAAHH!" Chi chi yelled as she jumped on Tyrant and did a choker on him and Tyrant dropped Shadow.But when she did Tyrant easily grabbed her and threw her down onto the concrete like a rag doll.Chi chi coughed up a little blood but she took out her berretta and shot Tyrant in the head and he fell over.The bullet would hold him so they could run away.Chi chi got up and held her arm as she held her berretta with the other hand.Shadow followed her and at the end of the street was Sherry sitting by a dumpster trying to hide. "Sherry?" Chi chi said as she fainted.Sherry noticed a first aid spray in Chi chi's vest and used it on her wounds.Then Sherry slapped Chi chi and she woke up."Huh? Oh am I still alive Sherry?" "Um yeah but you almost died because of Tyrant." "Bark!" "Oh yeah we have to run or that giant zombie will kill us! Oh yeah and thanks Shadow for helping me back there." Chi chi said and Sherry asked her, "Um Chi chi where'd you get that gun?" "I got it from my sister, Rebecca, Rebecca Chambers." "Cool I heard about her when I was at the Raccoon Police Department. She's in the Stars Bravo Team." "Yeah she left our house one day to go help Raccoon City, which was under attack by zombies. She told me to stay home with mom and she gave me this gun. But one day I was sleeping and I awoke to hear my mom screamed in pain and there was the zombies eating her. I stood there and I shot them with my berretta. I looked in my sister's drawers and I found my sisters rookie clothes. So I wore them and I've been wondering the streets looking for my sister." "I'm sorry about your mom. But my mom and dad are gone, too. My friend Marc, his dad is an Umbrella mercenary and he can't find him.""Well it's going to be all right. Come on we have to go find your friends."So Chi chi, Sherry, and Shadow went to find Leon, Marc, and Claire.

To be continued…


	3. A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 3

A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 3

By: Cecilia Javier

Disclaimer: I don't own RE2 or RE3 so you can't sue me. 

Marc, Leon, and Claire followed a trail of dead zombies.They were wondering why the zombies weren't moving because they wouldn't just be lying there dead.When they followed near an alley way there was a groan and moan.It was the same alleyway Chi chi and Shadow fought Tyrant."Could it be? No it can't be him." Claire spoke."What are you talking about Claire?" Leon asked."T-t-tyrant." Claire stuttered nervously. Then there was a sound of a low-pitched scream.Suddenly, there was a thud that came from behind Claire, Leon, and Marc.Marc turned around and barely said," Look behind you guys!" It was Tyrant! His head was bloody and he had a bullet in his hand that came from his head."Holy crap! Who the hell is that?!" Marc yelled.Then Marc took out his machete, Claire took out her grenade launcher, and Leon took out his shotgun. "Marc, watch your mouth, but that's Tyrant." Claire replied.Tyrant growled and then crushed the bullet from his head into small pieces."OK we have to fight him he's probably weak from all those bullets put into him so let's get him!" Leon fired his shotgun at the slow moving monster.Then Marc jumped on his back and Claire and Leon saw some of his machete through the Tyrant's stomach.Tyrant growled and shook Marc off his back and Marc flew into two trashcans, but he instantly got up.Leon shot at Tyrant's head but Tyrant caught the two bullets and threw them to the ground, then he punched Leon into a wall.Marc got up and held Tyrant into a headlock and said, "Claire shoot him!" She replied, "No you're going to get hurt!"Leon got up and shot at Tyrant's stomach and Claire did too.Tyrant fell to his knees then to his chest.Tyrant had fainted."Marc are you OK?" Claire said and ran to him.She helped him get up and he was OK."Let's get going people, he's probably dead." Leon said."Wait just to make sure…" Marc took out his machete and sliced off Tyrant's head in one blow."Um OK? Let's get going!" Claire yelled but in the distance Shadow could here the gunshots since he was a dog, and so Shadow smelt them out and went back where Tyrant was.There they found Claire, Leon, and Marc running from there.

"Marc!" Sherry yelled and hugged Marc.Marc just blushed and hugged her back."Um OK? Are you guys together or something?And Hey Marc what's up it's me Chi." Chi chi said as she took off her cap and scratched her head."We're just good friends and yeah I'm fine Chi. What's that in you hand?"She replied, "Oh this it's my berretta."Chi chi was just waving it around trying to make Marc jealous."How do you know each other?" Sherry asked."We're best buds." Marc said as Chi chi and him put an arm around one another's necks."Yeah nuttin' more dude." Chi chi said."We can't just stay here! Come on let's get going! We never know if Mr. X is here! No matter what we're gonna make it out alive!" Leon said.So thay started walking down the street and there were about 20 zombies!

To Be continued…


	4. A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 4

A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 4

By: Ness

Disclaimer: I don't own RE2 or RE3 so you can't sue me. And no I'm not using Chi chi from DBZ.This person is way different from Chi chi in DBZ.So no confusion I'll call her Chi.

There were 20 zombies!Chi, Claire, and Leon took out there weapons.Shadow got ready to charge at them but then two rockets shot all of them!They both blew up but luckily, they were all OK."You guys better be careful or those would have killed you all!" A voice said from the other side of the wall of smoke.But when it cleared there was a little boy with a rocket launcher."Damn it! I only have 2 rockets left!" "What's your name kid?" Leon asked.The boy was wearing a bandana that said "CHICS" and he had a British accent.He was wearing a black vest that had first aid spray and a couple of herbs in the pockets.He had military styled pants and black boots on and some camouflage under both his eyes.He replied, "My name is Jim Oliveira.I live here with my Uncle Carlos but I can't find him.""And how the heck did you get that rocket launcher?" Leon asked."I found it in a building over there strait ahead." "Well, Jim you're going to have to come with us." Claire said as she touched his shoulder.He pulled away and said, "Fine then but you have to replace my weapon!"Claire tosses him a bow gun and some bolts."Thanks woman and your hot! Can I have your #?"Claire slaps him and says, "Jim, my name is Claire and you're to young to have my number!" "Awe bloody!!" Jim said as they continued to walk. Then they made it to the tall building.They entered the dark place.It smelled a bit.It was probably zombies."BARK!" Shadow barked as he sniffed a closet in the smelling place."What is it boy?" Marc said as he pet the dog's head."If you ask me I think he smells some sh!t!" Chi slapped Jim up side his head and said, "Don't talk trash!" Marc then opens the closet and a dead body slumped out!"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Marc said as he kicked the dead body off his foot.When he did the head rolled off."Holy crap Marc you scared me!" Chi said."Marc are you OK?!" Sherry asked as she ran over to him."Um yeah Sherry." "Good cuz I thought you were almost killed!" Sherry then hugged him.Leon, Claire, Jim, and Chi started laughing.Jim and Chi laugh and sing, "Marc and Sherry sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes…" Marc interrupts, "Aaaw! Shaddup!"Jim and Chi start laughing.Then all of a sudden…BANG!!!The elevator door explodes and burning zombies come out!

To be continued… 


	5. A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 5

A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 5

Disclaimer: I don't own RE2 or RE3 so you can't sue me.

Jim, Chi, Leon, and Claire got into aiming position.Shadow jumped on one of the zombies, but then when he tried to retreat, the zombies all ganged up on him and he was killed.Shadow can be heard whining first then a silence was heard while the others were speechless of Shadow.Marc was furious.He jumped at all the zombies and killed them in an instance.After all that Marc ran to a corner of the room and cried a bit.He was slumped against the black dark corner with both his gloved hands on his sobbing face.Sherry sat by him while he wept.Jim and Chi just looked at Claire and Leon who just waited for them to get up.Ten minutes later, Marc got up and they were off into the elevator.Marc always had his head down and he never answered to anyone.He wouldn't talk to his best friend Chi because of what happened."We're here at the second floor," Leon said.Claire replied, "We need to find some supplies since we're running out of some. Please try to stay together and Marc I'm sorry about Shadow, but you're going to have to move on in life."Claire then pat his head and he looked up with a weak smile.Let's get going!But wait we're gonna have to split up! Claire you go with Chi and Jim.I'll go with Marc and Sherry.I'll take the right, you take the left." Leon said as he signaled Marc and Sherry to come."Um OK at least I'll be going with Rambo women and the weapons chic," Jim said while he followed Claire and Chi.He wasn't paying attention so he bumped into Chi's back because she had stopped with Claire who had saw two mysterious figures at the end of the hallway.They were two frog looking like creatures.They had two razor sharp claws at the end of each of their hands.Then Claire took her grenade launcher out and shot at one which she killed, but t he second one was behind smoke, no where to be seen.Then it jumped out from the smoke and Chi pushed Claire out of the way so the creature tackled her.She wrestled with it until Jim shot it twice with six bolts, which killed it.Chi got up and gave a sigh of relief.She thanked Jim then continued with Claire through the other hallway.

Leon took out his shotgun and shot the zombie once and it's head blew right off, while Marc cut off a couple of heads.Sherry just waited at the other end of the room.When they were finished, Marc scanned through a closet where he found a diary from a secretary.So he put it in a pocket inside of his vest.Leon looked on top of a desk and saw a box of shotgun ammo.Then they left the room but there was a mutated giant zombie dog waiting there with a snarl on his ugly, drooling face.

To be Continued… 


	6. A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 6

A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil 2 or 3, so you can't sue me.

Marc took out his machete and "danced" with the dog.Then the mutated dog jumped at Marc while Marc took out his machete.Marc charged at the dog and the dog charged at Marc.Then Marc moved out of the direction the dog was moving and sliced of its head.But when Marc looked at the dog's head it had a collar, which had a tag that read Shadow.Marc was speechless, he felt so hurt inside he ran from Leon and Sherry.Leon then yelled, "Marc come back!"But Marc didn't come back or replied.So, Leon and Sherry went off to find him and some more supplies.

Meanwhile, Claire, Chi, and Jim just entered a room at the end of the hallway they were walking through.Inside the room, was a desk made out of metal and wood with papers and pens on top of it.At the way left of the room there was a flat TV.It was one of those new ones that were expensive.At the back of the room there was a broken giant window with blood stained on it.They searched the room and all they found was a handgun, handgun bullets, and a green I.D. card.Jim took the handgun and its bullets because he might run out of bolts and Claire took the green ID card.After that, they left the room and went to the elevator (that was still working) across the room they were just in.They were on the second to last floor so they decided to go to the last floor.Claire pushed the button to go to the last floor when suddenly the elevator's power source was cut off.Blood started dripping from the ceiling of the elevator's ceiling.After that a low moan was heard and a tapping on the ceiling started.

To be continued…

Sorry this one was so short.But the next won't be.

Ness


	7. A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 7

# A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 7

Disclaimer: I don't own RE2 so you can't sue me.

The tapping suddenly stopped.It then sounded like a scratching noise and then part of the ceiling opened up and there was a licker!The licker hit Chi with its tongue and she got a whiplash scar on her face.Chi just touched her cheek and saw that when she touched it, she saw it was bleeding.Chi got ticked off and did a headlock on the licker, which got choked to death."Chi are you Ok?" Claire asked as she wiped her cut with a towel and sprayed it with first aid spray."I'm fine but, I'm going to climb through the cut that thing made." So Chi climbed through the cut and saw there was the last floor's door!So she pried it open with her arms and then she climbed in and there were you guessed it… zombies!So Chi took out her berretta and started shooting at the groaning and moaning idiots.Soon enough, Claire and Jim came and started helping her because they climbed through the door.They were all dead but when Jim was about to turn the corner a licker fell from the roof!So Jim shot it once with his bow gun once but when he reached out to reload his bow gun he didn't have any bolts left!First he dropped his bow gun.Then when the licker was about to slice him with its claws, Jim rolled onto the ground and took out the handgun then shot the licker's brain, which blew up."Yahoo! I did it!" Jim said while he kicked the licker's head."Whatever that's probably one out of thirty!" Chi yelled while she passed by Jim who was still kicking the decapitated licker."Come on Jim let's go." Claire said while she dragged him away from the licker.When they tuned a corner of the hallway there was Marc, slicing a zombies head off while he was almost near unconsciousness.After he killed the zombie, he coughed up some blood and fainted.Claire ran over to him and said, "Jim pass me three of those herbs in your pockets."Jim obeyed and passed her a red, green, and blue herb.Claire crushed them and then put them and Marc's mouth so he would swallow them.As soon as he felt the herbs in his mouth, Marc's eyes flew open."What the hell is he doin' all alone?!" Jim asked.Chi just shrugs but then, Marc moans and gets up."Where's Leon I'm going to kill him for almost killing you!" Claire shouted while she helped Marc up.Marc replied, "Well actually, I-I ran because I just killed a zombie dog who was Shadow."Then Marc got down on both of his knees with his head bowed down."Marc you need to quit doing this! I bet your dog would of wanted you to move on for him so please bud, stop it." Chi said and put a hand on his shoulder then got up."Yeah I guess you're right Chi, I do need to quit acting immature and start moving on."So Marc got up to and they were off to find Leon and Sherry.

To Be Continued…

I know I know, I didn't put one of those, "what's going to happen next scenes" But I probably will next time.

Ness 


	8. A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 8

# A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil 2 so you can't sue me.

"I wonder why he would just run off like that?" Sherry wondered while Leon shot a couple of zombie's heads off with his shotgun."I guess he just felt bad about Shadow.I miss him too.I remember when he saved me from those two zombies and then we found Chi," Sherry thought to herself.She then sighed and followed Leon who was a bit worried about Sherry.So they went to the stairs leading to the last floor.

A door near the last door of the hallway wouldn't budge, so Jim kicked it down with one blow of his foot.In the room were a lot of weapons and ammo.Jim dropped his bow gun and bolts and got his rocket launcher from his back and grabbed the rockets in a nearby closet.Chi replaced her weapon with an assault rifle which came with 5 clips and a carrying case that would let her take her gun from her back.Claire just scanned the room for grenade launcher ammo and found a dozen bags of acid rounds. Marc just kept his machete.There was a backpack that held five first aid sprays.So Marc put that on.Then suddenly, the door swung open and there was Leon and Sherry."Oh Marc I thought you were dead!!""Sherry please, I'm not your boyfriend…" Jim and Chi tried to hide their giggles and then Marc said, "Maybe when we get older."Jim and Chi bursted into laughs while Marc and Sherry hugged.Then when they did they heard a whine.Marc heard the whines from behind a fallen over file cabinet.So Marc picked up the file cabinet and in a ventilation hole there was a…

To Be Continued…


	9. A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 9

A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 9

Disclaimer: I don't own RE2 so you can't sue me.

Marc moved the fallen file cabinet from the ventilation hole and there was a black puppy!Marc looked at it with one of is eyebrows up and picked it up.It just tilted his head over and then started licking Marc's face.Marc looked at it and remembered about how small he was when he got him.Marc put the puppy down and told, "stay here, you can't come."Marc took about two three steps toward the group and the puppy followed him."Stay here puppy!"The puppy just stood there and gave him a confused look.Then Marc remembered when Shadow would give him that look the first time he showed him his doghouse.Marc shook his head and then took another four steps toward the group."Marc why won't you let it come?It's so cute!" Sherry said while she picked the puppy up.The puppy just licked her face and wagged his tail."Alright, alright he can stay but Claire and Leon have to say if it's okay.""It's fine with me Leon.""Fine with me too""*sigh* I'll take care of him!" Marc said as he took the puppy out of Sherry's hands.Then Chi stepped in front of him and took the puppy and said, "Nnnooo, I'll take care of him!" Marc grabbed him and said, "NO I"LL TAKE CARE OF HIM!" "Sheesh Marc you don't have to get all mad!"So the group got out of the building and walked to the left of the building where there were about 30 or 50 zombies and 20 zombie dogs!!!"Oh crap!" Marc said while he put the puppy in a trashcan and took out his machete.Everyone took out there weapons and shot at the zombies.Claire took out her grenade launcher and endlessly reloaded and shot at the zombies.Chi just kept holding on to the trigger of her assault rifle.Marc would run back and forth slicing off zombie's legs, arms, and sometimes in half.Then Jim finally got his rocket launcher stable and said, "Stop shooting and take cover!"The others then went into an empty dumpster and then… KABOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!When the others went to check on Jim he was about to be eaten by two zombies!Then Marc saw what was happening so he got angry and charged out at a zombie.He jumped on both of them and sliced of both of their heads in one slice.While Marc was helping Jim up, he didn't notice that there was a zombie coming for him.The puppy, who saw what was happening mutated into a vicious zombie dog and tore the zombie into pieces.After that it turned back into a small black puppy.Marc picked up the puppy and held it close to him and said, "Thank you."The puppy felt a tear drop on his face and woke up."Your alive!!" Marc said while he threw it up and caught it."What the heck is the big deal for a little mutt?""Jim for your information, Marc was saved by that mutant mutt!" Chi answered back to Jim."I think I'll call you Rocky!After my favorite boxer and movie.""Bark bark!!""Well we can't stay here all day people!Let's get moving!"Leon said as he ran pass them.

Leon was way ahead of them.He couldn't see them when he turned back because of the heavy fog.He then saw that there was a street leading straight, or to the right.So Leon waited 'till the others caught up.Then Leon heard footsteps leading to the right turn of the street.He didn't want to leave a survivor running around these dangerous streets, so he went to the right path of the paths.He saw a figure through the heavy fog so he yelled, "What's you name?!"The only answer he got was a low voice saying, "S.T.A.R.S."When the figure got closer it was very tall, probably about 8 foot 3 inches, his head looked like his head was deformed. He was wearing a trench coat, a pear of black pants, and boots.It was Nemesis!The first look at Leon made Nemesis hit with one mighty swing of his arm.Leon fit a cement wall headfirst.He was almost unconscious but he could still see the Nemesis walking up to him with a tentacle coming out of his hand.Just then Jim jumped on Nemesis head and thought he could wear him down with a couple of punches to the head.Nemesis was enraged with all the hits coming to his head.So Nemesis grabbed Jim by his neck with his tentacle and began choking him.Chi saw what was happening and started shooting at Nemesis's back with her assault rifle.Nemesis threw Jim into Leon then walked slowly at Chi, and thought she was a S.T.A.R.S member because of her sweater.Chi backed away slowly while still shooting.Nemesis got very annoyed by the bullets and charged at Chi. Chi just stood there and got speared hard into a cement wall and fainted.Marc, Claire, Rocky, and Sherry were the only ones left up on their feet.Marc jumped on to a wall and dived at Nemesis' head.Nemesis fell over and angrily held Marc in the air with one hand, the other hand was getting its tentacle out ready to stabs Marc's brains out.Rocky saw what was happening and mutated into a zombie dog.Rocky growled and bit off the tentacle coming out of Nemesis's hand and Nemesis fainted.Marc fell with Nemesis, but Marc was OK.Rocky turned back into a puppy.Claire helped Leon and Jim up, Chi's head and lip was bleeding.Her sweater's R.P.D sign was once white but turned red after getting rammed by Nemesis.She was breathing heavily and her eyes were closed.Marc took a first aid spray and helped heal her wounds.Sherry helped Rocky up.Chi slowly got back up, and she limped while she tried to catch up with the others who were already ahead of her.She felt sleepy and hurt at the same time.So she fell unconscious.

Chi woke up and the others were gone.Then she felt something tugging on her foot.Chi slowly looked at her foot and saw a zombie trying to eat her!!!Chi reacted fast by breaking its head off by stomping on it.Chi was scared being all alone in a place where she could be eaten alive.Then Chi heard her sister saying in her head, "Don't be a wimp!"So Chi jumped back on her feet and set out to find the others.But when she looked at the ground she saw a dark figure running at her…

To be continued…

This story was longer than others because I wanted to dedicate it to a fan of my stories named, Rager.

Ness 


	10. A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 10

# A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 10

Disclaimer: I don't Resident Evil 2 so you can't sue me.

"Hey Chi why haven't you been talking…! Guys Chi is gone! We have to go back and find her!" Jim said and so they were gone. 

Meanwhile…

"Holy…" Chi says as she grabs her assault rifle and starts shooting at the thing.It was holding a broken pipe and started moaning as she shot him.It looked like he was once a man wearing a lab coat.On his lab coat it had a name that read Birkin."Wait isn't that Sherry's last name?" Chi said at loud.But then the monster ran up to her and swung the pipe at her.Luckily, Chi dodged it.Chi jumped on the monster's back and started shooting at its head.But it threw Chi down and since Chi was already exhausted from Nemesis, she fainted.

"Hey leave her alone! You jacked up piece of crap!"After that a rocket hit the monster on its head causing its head to explode.It was Jim and the others were there!Marc grabbed a first aid spray and cured Chi from her wounds. Chi stirred a bit and slowly woke up."WHY THE HELL DID YOU GUYS JUST LEAVE ME THERE WITH THAT CREEP!?" Chi yelled.

"We thought you were still right behind us so quit getting angry!" Leon replied.

"Well we have to keep going! Come on!" Claire said.So they kept on going when they made it to the end of Wombat City."I wonder if there are any survivors left." Sherry said.Claire replied, "Well we have to check the Police Station up ahead.""Bark woof!" "What is it Rocky?" Rocky was barking at a trashcan that would move every 10 minutes.

Jim was curious to see what it was so he kicked the trashcan aside.Behind the trash can was a, a…

To Be Continued…

WAS THIS LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU?! J/KI know it was short.

~Ness~


	11. A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 12

A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 12

Disclaimer: I don't own RE2 so you cant sue me.

Marc quickly reacted by taking out his machete and slicing zombies' body parts swiftly.He was so fast that you could see zombie parts flying everywhere.Sherry was sitting at W.P.D's main door as she held onto Rocky.She shuddered as she saw Marc got bitten but he started killing them again.Rocky saw the zombie that bit him and turned into a zombie dog.When they killed the zombies, twenty hunters came out of the doors followed by five hunters!When Marc and Rocky thought they lost all hope, Chi, C.J., and Jim came out of the library door on the second floor!The trio shot at all the hunters and lickers.Jim let the ladder down and the three climbed down the ladder.

"Be more careful next time cuz we might be there to save you again," Jim said.

"Yeah what Jim said!" Chi exclaimed as she reloaded her Assault Rifle.

"Are you alright Sherry!?" C.J. asked as he helped her up and stared into her eyes while holding her hands in his."I'm fine, C.J.," she turned around and saw Marc angry as hell.But he didn't want to look bad in front of them so he just simply signaled Sherry to come with him to the left door of the main hall.Rocky transformed back to a pup and followed Sherry and Marc.

Meanwhile with Leon and Claire…

"Leon your always…serious and I don't know much about you. So can you tell me if you have a crush on someone?" Claire asked as she held her grenade launcher as they walked at W.P.D's back, which led to Wombat City's Park.

"Well…um yeah but I can't tell you," Leon said as he nervously chuckled while he scratched the back of his head.Leon **thinking**, (she probably hates me even though I try to act mature in front of her. I thought a girl would dig a mature guy) 

Claire thinking, (he probably hates me. He acts like he doesn't even like me. I think he likes Ada. The way Leon flirted with her as I spied on Leon taking care of her when that dumb ass Tyrant got in the way.I wish Tyrant killed her.Oh yeah she fell off that factory bridge which killed her.What am I saying if he likes her I shouldn't be saying anything at least he'll be happy with her instead of me…)

"Come on Claire, we never know if Darren went through this park.""Leon?""Yeah Claire?""Do you like me more than a friend?"

What will Leon say to Claire!?Find out on the next chapter of A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City.

I wish someone would read my new story the Tail and review it. It's about Waffle and Alicia getting together. Oh yeah! If you review this tell me an idea of what Leon will say to Claire.What happens to Darren?Add a new character?Jim, Chi, and C.J. what happens to them?Any character deaths?New fighting seens?Oh well I'll let you decide.Catch you later ppl. =) 

~Ness~


	12. A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 13

# A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 13

Disclaimer: I don't own RE2 because Capcom does so you can't sue me.Well at least I don't want you to.

"Well I-I"Suddenly an explosion came from behind them that exploded the lock gates of Wombat City Park.Leon and Claire saw a man standing there.He was bloody all over.He was wearing a black tank top and a black pair of khakis.His hair looked as if he had gotten wet but you know what they say, blood is thicker than water.He had a grenade launcher in his hand and it looked like he'd been bitten by 5 zombies at the same time, but luckily he survived.He looked like he was only 12."Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Darren, you probably know my brother, C.J." Darren said as he took out a towel from a sack he'd been carrying."So you're Darren?Nice to meet you I'm Leon and this is Claire."They both shook hand s and they were on there way back to W.P.D.

Back with Chi, C.J., and Claire…

"Why are we still here looking for some frickin' clues!?" Chi questioned as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Umm maybe because…whoa! I think I found something!" Jim said.He was holding a fake book with a key inside.

"Maybe it'll open that door over there, the door we've been trying to open""Oh yeah. Come on!"Jim ran up the stairs along with Chi and C.J., and when he reached the door he unlocked it."Ok, everyone get your guns ready."C.J. held on to his rifle and Chi to her assault rifle.Jim took a deep breath as he held on to his rocket launcher.When he opened it there were two spiders!Not just any spiders but gigantic ones about 5 feet long each!!!So they made a run for it but the spiders were waiting for them at the other end of the hall.Chi shot one of the spiders all over causing all its legs to break off.Jim shot his rocket launcher at the other one and it blew up!C.J. kept stabbing the legless one with the end of his rifle that had one of those knife things on them.He kept stabbing it until green blood splattered on his face.

But then there was an earthquake an earthquake so big that it caused the three to fall on there knees.When it was all over footsteps could be heard.Then a dark black figure stood in front of them.It was just saying, S.T.A.R.S over and over again…

To Be Continued…


	13. A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 14

# A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 14

Disclaimer: I don't own RE2 or RE3 so you can't sue me.

It was Nemesis!He lost his over coat and his tentacles were coming out. (Think of when Jill had to fight him like that in RE3)It was almost like he was flying toward them but his tentacles were holding his body.Chi had a mischievous smile on her face as she caught sight of an emergency use only axe down the hall they just came from her.

"I'll be back!" Chi said.

"Oh great now we're stuck with Mr. Octopus." C.J said as he shot with his 3-ft long rifle.Jim strapped his rocket launcher to his back and took out the full clipped berretta still in his pocket.Nemesis pointed his finger at C.J and a tentacle flew towards him.It wrapped around C.J and constricted him causing C.J to drop his rifle.Jim ran up to Nemesis and was about to jump on him but one of Nemesis's tentacles grabbed Jim's wrist and another tentacle tightened around Jim's neck.Jim fired the berretta as he struggled to break free.Suddenly, Chi ran Nemesis's waist with the axe she had found.It was just in him and then purple blood gushed out as Chi took the axe out.Nemesis roared in rage and dropped C.J and Jim.Nemesis focused on Chi who started to back up with fear in her eyes. She took out her assault rifle and shot part of Nemesis's tentacle off that was flying towards her.C.J. got up, picked his rifle up, and rammed the sharp-knifed end into Nemesis's wounded waist.Nemesis went down on one knee then both then finally he fainted.Jim got up and punched Nemesis's head until Nemesis stirred.Jim quickly got off Nemesis with purple blood stained hands and joined the other two.

"I think we should get going.""Good idea."So the three ran off until they reached the roof that was full of Lickers."Oh god not another fi…" before Jim could finish his sentence a Licker flew at him so he dodged.He took out his berretta and shot its brain making it turn over and squirm like a dieing bug."Aim for its head, that's its weak spot!"Chi killed the remaining lickers with one shot to the brain by her assault rifle.C.J spotted a dead man on the roof whose head was sliced off.C.J scanned him and saw a map on his side and some ammo for his rifle.He took both of them and showed the map to Chi and Jim."I found it on that dead guy over there.They couldn't see it since the sun started to set so he they went back inside where a 50 ft long slithering enemy were waiting for them.

I thought this was one of the best scenes I made yet.Sorry it was only focused on three characters.I hoped you liked it.

Till next time,

~Ness~


	14. A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 15

# A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 15

Disclaimer: I don't own RE2 or 3 so you can't sue me.

The snake climbed on Chi and started to constrict her.Jim punched its head causing it to loosen its grip on Chi. The snake let go of Chi and started to threaten C.J and Jim with its sharp fangs by snapping at them.Chi picked up her assault rifle and shot at its head, but it didn't do any good.C.J told Jim to distract it while he climbed on its head.Jim started to toy with the snake by hitting it once in a while with his hand.C.J slid up its head and stabbed it between its eyes.

"Hey Chi, where are you?" Jim yelled out."I'm over here! I think I could use a little help…" After that some shooting could be heard, so C.J and Jim ran to the end of them hall to find Chi shooting some hunters.

"Sherry, come on stop looking through those files! What are you looking for anyway?" Marc asked, walking up to Sherry with Rocky.

"What if we find a secret file or a map or even a key card?"Sherry threw a key card at Marc, who took it."Well at least you found _something useful."Suddenly one of the lights in the room busted, then another, then the last one.Sherry ran over to Marc and grabbed his arm.Marc smiled a little bit and took out a flashlight in his pocket.He turned it at Rocky then to the door.So they walked out of the room but when they did, someone tackled Marc and was holding a gun to his head.Marc turned his flashlight to the person laying on him.It was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.She was wearing a white spaghetti strap and blue baggy jeans.She was also skinny and her teeth were all white.She was 12."Hi I'm Marc but can you please get off of me?" _

The girl dusted her shoulder off as she got off Marc and said, "I'm Jenny, and sorry I thought you were a zombie.""That's o-okay I-I guess."Marc scratched his head and smiled bashfully."Well I better get going.""Wait why don't you come…""Come with you?No it's okay.""Well here keep this on j-just in c-case."Marc took off bullet proof vest and gave it to Jenny who put it on and happily replied," Thank you Marc you're so sweet."Jenny gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off."Do you like her or something?" Sherry questioned, crossing her arms."Y…No! Why would you think that when your um…well nicer than her err… or cuter… I mean.""Will you just shut up and go!"Marc started leading Sherry and Rocky through the dark halls of the W.P.D.

Back outside…

"So Darren, your brother is C.J.?"Claire asked since it was so quiet."Yeah he's sort of annoying, He said he was scared to split up but we split up anyway. I bet he didn't even move an inch from that trash can he said he was, _reloading_ by."Leon laughed a little bit but then started shooting at some zombies ahead."Darren and Claire shot their grenade launchers while Leon shot the zombies heads off with his shotgun.Then one zombie jumped at Darren and Darren fell over.Claire and Leon couldn't help since their guns would go through the zombie and hit Darren.Darren took out a knife from his pocket and stabbed the zombie in the forehead.Red blood gushed from the wound and went all over Darren's tank top.Darren took the knife from the unconscious zombie and wiped the blood off from the zombies rotting clothes.

"Why didn't you guys try to help? I could've been killed?" Darren said panting every word out.

"If we did you would've been killed by us."Leon pointed to his shotgun and smirked.Claire nudged Leon and said, " we're sorry Darren, at least you were good enough to fight off that zombie yourself.""Yeah I guess your right," Darren said as he took off his shirt and put on a trench coat he found on a decapitated man whos throat had been slit.But it seemed more like a bite mark than a slit. It had a purple acid around it, too.Darren looked at the man closely.The man startled Darren as he got up.

"What's happening to me?! I'm still alive even though I have this bite in my throat!"The panicked man then shuddered and slowly at the bite mark's acid slowly invaded the man's tan skin.Then he slowly started to moan and walk towards Leon, Claire and Darren…

WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?! Well you're going to have to find out next on ADDDIWC 16.


	15. A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 16

# A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 16

Disclaimer: I don't own RE2 so you can't sue me.Screw you if you want to sue me and plus I don't have any money.So read and review my story.

"Damn fucking zombie," Darren said as he backed away from it since he still needed to reload.Leon hit its head off with his shotgun, swinging it like he was hitting a baseball."Home run!!!"Leon laughed and while its head was still bouncing from wall to wall Leon blew it up with one shot of his gun.Darren laughed with him and then reloaded.

Back with Jenny…

"Hey Angel? Angel?…""Boo!""Aaahh!! Damn, you scared me Angel.""I knew I would."Angel is a 15-year-old guy who wore a black Nike jacket, Nike pants, and black boots.And his black T-shirt underneath his jacket.He had short, black, curly hair.He was equipped with two combat knives and was always protecting his little sister, Jenny."Are you alright?Are you hurt, Jen?""No I'm Ok Angel," Jenny said while she rubbed her shoulders."Well I am getting a little cold.""Here you go sis, I'm not cold anymore, and I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."Angel put his black jacket over Jenny.They were at the library that Chi, C.J., and Jim was just at.

Back with Chi, C.J., and Jim…

Jim's stomach growls."I'm hungry Chi, what are we gonna eat?"Jim questioned this to Chi since she was older and much responsible."Let's go to the W.P.D office, maybe they'll have some there.C.J. do you know where the office is?""It does have food! My dad worked here they have a small freezer full of microwave foods!""Well let's go!"Chi opened the door leading to the stairs in the hall but then there were dead bodies scattered across the stairs.

I know, I know this one is really short.But whoever is reading this, please review it…

~Ness~


	16. A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 17

# A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 17

Disclaimer: I don't own RE2 so you can't sue me! MWAHAHA! And if you wanted to screw you I have no dough!Read and review my fanfics!

C.J. shuddered and hugged his gun tightly."What's the matter C.J.? Are you…chicken?""Hey who are you calling chicken?"Just then the dead bodies got up and fell to the floor where the trio were standing.Chi tried opening the door but it was stuck.She tried kicking it but it was too much of a challenge for her so she shot at the zombies who were a few feet away from her.C.J. joined her and yelled, "Jim the door is stuck and the zombies are coming too fast for us, please shoot the door down!"Jim nodded and put his berretta away.Then he took out his rocket launcher and loaded it.The zombies were so close to the shooting team that they could touch their guns.

"Guys! Push the zombies to me and take cover!""No Jim! You might die!""I promise I'll make it out alive and if I don't, then I'll promise I'll be waiting for you in heaven!"Jim saluted them and held the rocket launcher in position, he was so brave but yet it wasn't his time.C.J. and Chi pushed through the zombies and looked down at Jim who pointed the gun at the zombies and shot.The explosion of the weapon caused C.J. and Chi to fall over."Chi, he might still be alive! So please let's go check on him!""O-ok, poor Jim."They waited till the smoke was thin but when they looked at the stairs, there was Jim!He was alive but he had a big burn on his right arm.Chi and C.J. ran up to Jim and quickly applied a first aid spray to his arm.C.J. took off his bandana around his neck and put it around Jim's wound."Will you be ok, Jim?" C.J. questioned as Chi and him helped him up and put his arms around their necks.

"Of course I'll be ok!" Jim said as he pulled away from them and took out his berretta."But my Rocket launcher isn't" Jim looked down at the burning zombies and the big piece of scrap metal by the busted up door."So your meaning to say you'd rather of been lost than your gun!? Are you stupid!?" Chi exclaimed while hitting Jim upside the head, knocking his bandana off.Jim quickly put his bandana back on and stuck out his tongue."No, It's just that that… **_Jim's stomach growls_**, Ah ha ha, let's go get that food!" Jim scratched his head and laughed embarrassedly. 

Back with Jenny and Angel…

Jenny took one of Angel's combat knives and through it at a zombie's head.It hit right between its eyes and Jenny yelled, "Bull's eye!!!"Angel quickly took the knife out of the decapitated zombie.He then put the two together like scissors and sliced off a zombie's head.He took Tae Kwan Doe using combat knives as his training weapon.He eventually got good at using it and was swift with them.Jenny just watched as her brother killing all those zombies, not shedding one drop of sweat. 

"Come on Jenny, we better get going," Angel said as he deposited his combat knives in his belt and grabbed his sister's wrist.

Back with Marc and his allies…

So Marc, Sherry, and Rocky were walking around in the dark hallway.Sherry held on to Marc's arm and each time she heard a groan, she tightened her grip on Marc.They entered a room filled with chairs a lined side by side, facing a stage.

"Looks like a room for meetings or parties," Marc said as he looked at all the beer bottles, papers, and blood on the floor…blood?Marc saw a puddle of blood and Rocky sniffed out where it was coming from which led to another room with dim lights.Marc ran after Rocky, while Sherry was pulled along.Rocky was in the corner of the room whining.Marc picked him and asked, "What's the matter boy?"Sherry nudged Marc and he turned around to see a deformed figure that once looked like a woman.She was wearing a long sleeved, dirty, blue shirt with rips on it and a black pair of old, torn khakis.Her complexion was an eerie green hue.Her hair was short, black, and tangled with a few bald spots.Bite marks invaded her body and her eyes were red with hatred.Her mouth was large and her nose was no longer there.Her teeth seemed as if they were sharpened.She was holding a bloody led pipe.Marc withdrew his machete and s-she she…

To Be Continued…

HAPPY?! IS IT LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU!?No I'm just kidding, this is dedicated again to Rager and to my new fan Captain Falcon!THANK YOU BOTH OF YOU!!! If it wasn't for you two, I probly wouldn't be writing my series anymore!!~Ness~


	17. A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 18

# A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 18

Disclaimer: I don't own RE2 or RE3 so you can't sue me.And if you do want to sue me, I don't have any money so screw you.

She attacked with her led pipe but Marc quickly dodged it and jumped on a pipe on the ceiling and jumped behind her.He took his machete and sliced her back, the crimson liquid withdrew from her body and was everywhere.Sherry watched from under a desk and Rocky transformed and attacked the deformed figure.The monster easily hit Rocky aside.Marc saw what happened to Rocky and dived at the woman, making them both fall out of a window in the room.

"MARC!!!" Sherry yelled as she looked out the window, but the darkness of the night caused them to be out of sight.Rocky pulled on Sherry's sleeve, he stayed as a Cerberus and Sherry led him out of the room to find Marc.

**THUD**

Leon, Claire, and Darren heard as they were walking at the side of the large W.P.D."What the hell was that!?" Darren exclaimed then ran past Leon and Claire.He looked at all the glass laying, scattered, caused by a broken window three stories up.There was also a bit of green blood spread through the debris of glass."Hey Darren don't go wondering off like that!" Claire said with a worried tone in her voice.She then hugged him and pulled away while saying, 'Are you ok?'"God, I'm fine Claire, you didn't have to make me look bad in front of a blood thirsty audience Leon is now entertaining.""Oh sorry."They both started shooting they're grenade launchers.

"Ok why would a freezer have a frickin' padlock!?" Jim asked annoyed as they stood in the S.T.A.R.S office. (He couldn't talk trash since he knew what was comin' if he did)"Wait Jim I think I know the key opening it."C.J. aimed at the padlock and with one shot of his rifle, the padlock was gone."I could of thought of that,' Jim snapped as he opened the freezer and took out a… "Aaaw sick Jim, I don't wanna eat a frozen arm!" Shi exclaimed while throwing the arm out of the freezer. "Hey wait a minute, what's this?" C.J.pulled out a box that looked like someone was trying to hide but did a poor job of it."Be careful, it might be a bomb.""Jim are you stupid?! Why would someone want to hide a bomb in a freezer?" When C.J. opened the box it seemed to be an emergency radio."Whoa cool." Jim took it from the case and turned it on.

"Please reply I'm running out of ammo. I'm here in L.A. city's bank.It's me Rebecca Chambers.Rattango City is just a few miles from Raccoon city, its been infested, over." 

"Rebecca! It's me, Cecilia!!" Chi yelled into the radio but it was no use, Rebecca had already hung up."Damn it!" Chi said as she slammed the Radio's phone down to the ground, causing the radio to fall and break."You know Chi, if you hadn't done that, we could've contacted her," C.J. acknowledged.Chi got even more pissed and kicked the radio into the wall."Hey I found some frozen pizza!"Chi threw the radio at Jim since he did a bad job trying to cheer her up.

Back with Marc…

Marc woke up and appeared to be in a case full of water.He only had his pants on and a breathing tube, which was put over his mouth.Through the glass he could see a giant Umbrella icon on the wall in front of him.Since the place was Umbrella, Marc knew it was probably a laboratory.When Marc looked by a table near his case, the freak of a woman was standing by a man in a lab coat.He looked as if he was in late 20's.It looked as though he had a tube with blood in it.The man put into a machine that led to a glass case similar to his.Then the man put another tube in the machine containing a sample looking like the T-virus in it.Before his eyes was something very disgusting and ferocious, in the tube a boy was forming.The boy was him!Then the boy started to transform into tyrant but was trying to stay as Marc.He did stay as Marc but his hands started to enlarge into a hand with claws, but the man made the clone's hands normal with a push of a button.The man drained the tube's water and made the machine put clothes on the clone, which looked exactly like Marc's.

"Yes my plan has succeeded!Now I, Brian Thompson will kill the remaining Berkin, Sherry!Her stupid father killed my father and my mother!I will avenge their death by killing his stupid brat!"

Dun, dun, dun! What's going to happen next!? Find out on ADDDIWC19!

~Ness~


	18. A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 19

# A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 19

Disclaimer: I don't own RE, Capcom does.So if you want to sue me, screw you. Plus I'm broke. =)

Marc saw Thompson leave the clone in the case.Thompson kissed the container and made a gas pour into the clone's case.The clone became tired and fell asleep, after that Thompson left the room.'This is my chance,' Marc thought as he looked at the top of his case.He looked at a cord in it and pulled it, but that just made matters worse.That cord was really a tube for Marc's air.Marc had to think fast.Marc pulled open a lid at the top leading to a blue wire, a red wire and a green wire.Marc pulled them out of their circuits and jammed them into each other but then the case started to overflow with water.When the case couldn't hold any more water, the glass broke and Marc fell onto the floor.He gaped for air and just then realized the alarm went off.Marc ran to the nearest desk and his in a cupboard under it.Thompson ran to the room and told the deformed woman to look for him.Marc was shaking with fear, also because he was cold but the cupboard he was in contained a lab coat that he then put on.He then saw his machete on the ground in between the cracks in the cupboard.He opened the door slowly and saw the woman's feet near the desk but he quickly grabbed his machete and didn't have time to close the cupboard.

The freak was looking around everywhere.She was so close to Marc that her leg was almost rubbing against the lace of Marc's boots.He took his lace and held it to his foot.But it seemed the freak felt is hand on her skin so she pushed the desk over and there was Marc on his side in the cupboard holding his machete.Marc got up and took a vaccination shot out of the lab coat pocket and stabbed it in the freak's hand.Then she fell asleep as soon as the needle touched her skin.Marc got out of the cupboard and looked back at the freak but she was no longer a freak but a human.She was sleeping soundly.Marc took the vaccination from her skin and ran out of the building.

Back with Jenny and Angel…

"Hey Angel look at this! What is it!?"Jenny was holding a sphere in her hand."I don't know I wonder what it does…" As soon as Angel started to hold the sphere 10 zombies popped out of nowhere and started to consume him."Oh my gawd, Angel!!"Jenny too out her handgun and started to shoot the zombies in the heads, making them die quicker.When Jenny looked, Angel was infested with bites.She started to sob when he touched her hair and slowly moved his head to the ground.He had died.Jenny took the sphere from his hand and ran away with it under her arm, wiping the tears with the sleeve of her dead brother's jacket that he gave her a few hours before he died.Jenny reloaded her gun and she realized that she needed to spare them because she only had 15 bullets left.So she had to run from zombies in her way.

Back with Jim, Chi, and C.J.

"Hey that was good pizza!" Jim said following with a burp. "Excuse me.""Hey Chi, I left you a piece of my pizza," C.J. said and gave her half his pizza."Thanks C.J., you're really nice." Chi then ate her pizza and kicked Jim since he was making some stupid faces at her.

"We better get go-" But as soon as Chi stood up the floor beneath them collapsed and they fell into a pipe leading to…

"Ouch! Get of me! Who the hell are you guys!?" Jenny yelled as she got up.

"I'm Chi, he's-""Jim""I'm C.J.""O-…k? I'm Jenny; do you know a boy named Marc? I need to find him," Jenny said coldly.

"Yeah he's our friend, but we don't know where he is. S-sorry," C.J. said shyly, as he felt his face burning.He had accidentally poked her with the sharp end of her rifle.

"Its OK, well we better get going come on!!" Chi then ran ahead only finding a a…AAHHH!!!!

Until then,

ThE CoOL GiRLy ChI 


	19. A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 20

# A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 20

Disclaimer: I don't own RE2 so you can't sue me.It belongs to Capcom.HA HA HA!! You can't sue me! =P

"What the?"

"Who the?"

"Where the?"

"Will you three just shut up and shoot!!" Jenny said, pulling out her handgun and shooting the deformed women.C.J. snapped out of it and stabbed the women with his rifle.

"GRAHHHHHH!!!!" The women yelled as she threw him into the wall.

***THUD***C.J. had had hit the wall.He blacked out**.**The monster took the rifle and snapped it in half.Jim and Chi ran swiftly and slammed the woman through the wall.Jenny rold her eyes and shook her head then ran to help C.J. up.

"Aah, I see you have awoken Angel Mendez, I have brought you back to life and healed your wounds.Do you have the money to pay for all this?"Angel shook his head since he couldn't talk.Being in one of those damn tubes were uncomfortable.

'How could I have money if I'm in a city full of zombies?What a dumb ass.And I thought scientists were supposed to be smart.' Angel thought as he struggled through the cords.He was a little drowsy.He couldn't move since cords were holding his arms and legs.There was a type of helmet on his head that probly controlled him.Angel saw a big UMBRELLA icon in the lab.'Oh shit I'm dead'

"Then we'll have to experiment with you," Thompson said.He then took out an injection that read 'TG VIRUS.'He injected it in Angel's tube and pressed a button on Angel's tube.Angel's vision started to blur and he passed out.

"Hey where'd Marc go?" Leon asked as he scanned the front field of Wombat Police Department.Darren looked at the strange, rundown building up ahead.A sign was in front of ahead telling them to turn back.Leon ran ahead, but he stumbled across a broken sign.He turned it over only to read, UMBRELLA.

"Claire, Darren, come on, I think I found something" Leon said, as he signaled them to go to him.

"Rocky, come on get up!" Sherry cried out, shaking her tired, blood soaked companion.Rocky whined a bit, but he slowly got back to his feet.Sherry looked carefully at the shadow ahead.It slowly edged to Sherry and Rocky.

"Marc! Oh my god! I was so worried," Sherry yelled, running toward the figure.She embraced him but for one strange reason he started to unsheath his machete…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
